How to Get Out of a Marriage
by Sum1cooler
Summary: The only way to get out of a marriage is to get in a marriage. How Big Time Wedding should end with Kendall saving the day. Kames and Cargan. K rating for fluff


A really short, less then 1000 words drabble of how I think Big Time Wedding is suppose/should end. Just for fun =] since the episode isn't out until Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>How to get out of a marriage<strong>

The two husbands sit upon the clement, cold roof top of the hotel, watching the stars glimmer against the midnight blue sky. Their hands interlocked with a shiny rock perched on the brunette's slender finger. He nuzzles his head in the crack of the blonde's neck, purring slightly to the melody of the cicadas of the night.

'Crazy day, right?" Kendall breaks the peaceful silence, holding the ring finger to his lips. Feathering the diamond with a kiss, Kendall smiles at the accomplishment he made earlier that day. "Mr. Knight?"

James beams back a gentle, warm crescent, not like his normal "get with me" smile. "I believe so, Mr. Knight." He plays along, enjoying the moment as they are married, even though they are seventeen and Mrs. Knight would be furious when she finds out Kendall stole her credit card to buy a ring and had an underage wedding. But that was the only way to get James out the mess, the stupid mess Carlos caused.

"I wonder what would happened if Carlos never dared you to hit on the new girl." Kendall asks, pulling James closer to his body. "Would you ever be my husband?"

"I would but then you would be Mr. Diamond instead." James teases, poking Kendall's ribs.

"No!" He shrieks, squirming from the invasive attack. "You would still forever be Mr. James something unimportant Knight married to Mr. Kendall Sexy Knight."

"You're really going to change your middle name to sexy… really?" James sarcastically asks, thinking if he wasn't so cute, James would never agree to marry him.

"Well, why not. We are so dead when mom, your new mom finds out we are married. Why not add a changed named to the list." This is Kendall, the plan maker... even though his most of his plans don't quite work out.

James rolls his eyes, batting his lashes at Kendall.

"Whatever your name is, I still want you to be my Kendall, knight in shiny armor saving me from a monstrous commitment." James dramatizes, getting a laugh from his partner. "You're the only commitment I want."

Kendall leans in, passionately kissing his husband. "I love you."

"Me too."

Kendall chuckles. "I hope you mean 'I love you too Kendall' and not 'I love James too'."

"Same thing." Typical James. Only he is that vain to love himself as much as loving his spouse. "But I guess I love you too." James wraps his arms around the slim waist as Kendall throws his arms over James' broad, over worked out shoulders. "Hey Kendall?

"Yea?"

"You still didn't tell me how you knew the only way to get me out of a marriage is by having someone propose to me with a white rose."

"I didn't know that." Kendall nervously tells, feeling stupid. He should have researched more but why study ways to get out of a marriage when you have a walking encyclopedia with you? "Logan found out. We should thank him for our marriage."

"Right… So where is he?"

Kendall laughs, pointing to two small running boys in the park. James joins, watching the Latino running after the nerd on the patch of grass. "I wonder what they are doing."

"The usual, they are playing tag. I doubt those five year olds' are doing anything crazy."

"Like us and getting marriage?"

"Exactly."

…

"Logie! Marry me!" Carlos chases after the boy in the park with a token of affection in his hand. "Marry me!" He commands, panting the words as his legs die with exhaustion.

"I am not marrying you like this." Logan protests, stopping with his hands on his knees as running becomes too difficult to continue.

"Why not?" Carlos pouts, copying his boyfriend's stance. "I love you, you love me." He sings in tune to the 'Barney theme song.' "I got on one knee and asked you to marry me." He redoes the proposal, getting on one knee and extending his symbol of love to Logan.

"I am not marrying you!" Logan sternly yells at him. Carlos starts to tear, making Logan feel like he just kicked a puppy.

"Why not?"

"One, that is not a white rose. That is a corn dog." He points to the artificial, heart attack on a stick. "And two, we are underage."

"I couldn't find a white rose. Kendall took the last one and so what if we are underage. We are two guys and that didn't stop us." Carlos counters. "Beside I have reasons why we should get married."

"Why don't you share them?" Logan plays along, curious to Carlos' reasons.

"One, I love you. Two, you love me."

"You sang that already."

"And three, you're the only one I want to be with." Carlos smiles and walks to the brunette. "I'm your Care Bear and you're my Logie Bear forever. Let's make it official and be two bears." He pulls him into a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Fine." Logan submits, contemplating the future. Cheers roars in Carlos' head. "But tomorrow you better propose to me with a dozen white roses and a medical textbook. And the room you propose to me in has to be the lobby at ten twelve in the morning because that is my birth date. And I want Kendall to record because James will only record himself and…"

Carlos spaces out as his short term memory can't hold Logan's girly list of preparation for the proposal. He wonders what the list will be like for the wedding. He is worst than the bride on those stupid Bridal TV shows…

"And I want you to be in a tux and a bow tie without the helmet ." Logan ends, taking a deep and desperately needed breath. "Ok Carlos?"

Carlos thinks about the homework he has to do. "Ok." He sounds unsure of his capability to fulfill all the requests considering he blanked out for more than half of them. "But one thing." Logan waits for his demand.

"You promise to marry me right?"

* * *

><p>Everyone should write how Kendall saves James in Big Time Wedding … even though the episode isn't out yet lol.<p>

Please review


End file.
